stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Teggs
Teggs Horatio Stegosaur is the main protagonist/hero of the Astrosaurs and Astrosaurs Academy books. Teggs is an orange-brown Stegosaurus that is about twenty-five years old, and is part of an important family leading back to Zac Stegosaur, a herbivore leader during the dinosaurs' original escape from Earth. Living on his parents' farm for a large amount of his time, he helped out on the farm with his father but still found the time to research enough to pass his entry exam for Astrosaurs Academy. After his final space exam he became the captain of the Sauropod, and all of the ship's crew work for him. Gipsy, Arx and Iggy serve as his highest-ranking officials. Teggs is for the most part loyal, extremely courageous, and willing to do almost anything to help his friends. However, he can be slightly naive and his love of his friends, especially his old schoolmates Blink and Dutch, can be used against him, as it was in Revenge of the FANG, in which the FANG forced him to (temporarily) turn against the DSS in exchange for his schoolfriends' lives being spared. He appears to be able to communica .]]te with Sprite, as he took a special course at the Astrosaurs Academy to speak the dimorphodon language like Gipsy and Arx also can. Teggs especially enjoys eating, and has a private larder on the Sauropod. He is intelligent, adventurous, and always eager to learn. Because of this trait, he can be impatient at times, as is seen during Professor Sog's lecture during The Hatching Horror. He also dislikes taking holidays. Over the course of his career as an astrosaur, Teggs has won many awards, such as the Order of the Noble Nanosaur, Order of the Star Lizard, and the Yuletide Medal. In Teeth of the T-Rex, he is a innocent prisoner but was caught by bad guys, not the DSS. Several other plants fringe his control pit and are in The Sauropod's Shuttles. His battle armour consists of a helmet and a metal covering for his tail that can shoot sparks. As a child, Teggs enrolled in the Astrosaurs Academy, a training school for dinosaurs. He made friends with Blink and Dutch there as well, and together they formed a group called the Daring Dinos, which he led. Trivia *Teggs is a Stegosaurus ungulatus. *The character of Captain Teggs sees to be based on Captain Kirk of Star Trek fame. Both characters became the captains of their respective ships by solving a difficult battle simulation problem, for example. *His middle name could be a reference to Horatio Nelson, a British naval war hero. *The name 'Teggs' derives from the word "Stegosaurus", the species of dinosaur that he belongs to. * It is often stated that Teggs is ' as big as a truck' or other indications of his large size. However, in The Planet of Peril he is dwarfed by the ordinary giraffe - at 4.6 metres tall, Teggs would have been roughly the same height. Also, in The Dinosaur Moo-tants he is the same size as McMoo and the other cows. An adult Stegosaurus like Teggs would have been much bulkier than the average dairy cow, although around the same length at 6.3 metres. Despite this, it should be noted that McMoo has time travelled, and this may have an affect on his size. Image:GhostTeggs.jpg|Teggs under the effects of dispium. Image:Teggsonaspacewalk.jpg|Teggs on a spacewalk in The Claws Of Christmas. Category:AOTMs Category:Astrosaurs Category:Astrosaur cadets Category:Astrosaur captains Category:Astrosaurs Academy Category:Crew members Category:DSS employees Category:Heroes Category:Heroes (Astrosaurs Academy) Category:Stegosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:QOTMs Category:Innocent Prisoners